Ready for you
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: The same night as the rooftop kiss, Patrick tried to make amends with Kat about what happened between them, and he overhears a conversation meant to be kept between two sisters. Will his apology be accepted? Title and song is Read For you by Hoobastank.


**Ready For You**

**A 10 Things I Hate About You FanFic**

**Shot 1 of 1**

Katarina Stratford paced around her room. She'd been pacing all night. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what had happened. She made a mental not to leave her window open from now on. She knew only he would climb up it, and though she knew that it may not happen again she still left the window open.

"Kat, can we talk?" Bianca asked, walking inter her older sister's room.

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm not telling dad what happened last night, you know about Patrick in here." She said and Kat shot her a glare and gave her a funny look. "On one condition." She said, and Kat glared at her again.

"What is that?" She asked calmly, not wanting to get into another screaming match.

"You tell him how you feel." Bianca said and Kat punched her lightly in the arm.

"I can't do that Bianca." Kat said sternly, and she felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Why not?" She asked and Kat blushed again.

"He kissed me tonight. On the roof of the school. He kissed me, and he made me a fool. He made me seem easy." Kat said in defense but, Bianca was unfazed.

"He probably just doesn't know how to act around someoen he genuinely cares about." Bianca said, defending him.

"That may be true but, he can't possibly feel anything for me, the way that I feel for him. Bianca, I've never felt this way before. I'm feeling something that I never felt with Nate, or Marcus. He is different. Bianca, I think I love him." Kat said, and her face lit up with a glow and her cheeks flushed red.

"All the more reason to tell him." Bianca told her and Kat begrudgingly accepted.

"Deal. When?" Kat asked and Bianca stuck out her hand and they shook on it.

"You've got 24 hours or I do it for you. I don't mean just dad Kat, I mean the entire school will know." Bianca said with a devious smile on her face.

"What did I walk in on this time?" Patrick cooed from the window. The two Stratford sisters jumped but, they both recignized the voice of the intruder.

"I'm going to leave the two of you alone." Bianca said and left the room, locking Kat's door behind her.

_Go on_

_Make me feel it's useless_

_When in fact it's you that need to have me near_

_So now_

_Keep me at safe distance_

_And with a little persistence I'll make it crystal clear_

Patrick Verona paced outside the Stratford house. He'd been pacing for the last hour. He knew he screwed everything up when he opened his mouth after the kiss. He could have slapped himself for doing it. So, he came back here and he's been fighting with himself ever since.

He'd never like someone this much, never this much. He also let her under his skin. Patrick knew that he hurt her when he said what he said. He had a problem with bluntness, and so did she. He knew that was going to be a problem but, only if they ever talked again, and at the rate they were going, that wasn't going to happen.

So, he started the climb. He silently made his way up the huge oak tree outside her bedroom window, and over the balcony. He positioned himself outside, to where he wasn't visible, to listen to the conversation going on between Kat and her younger sister.

"He kissed me tonight. On the roof of the school. He kissed me, and he made me a fool. He made me seem easy." Kat said in defense but, Bianca was unfazed.

"He probably just doesn't know how to act around someoen he genuinely cares about." Bianca said, defending him.

"That may be true but, he can't possibly feel anything for me, the way that I feel for him. Bianca, I've never felt this way before. I'm feeling something that I never felt with Nate, or Marcus. He is different. Bianca, I think I love him." Kat said, and her face lit up with a glow and her cheeks flushed red.

"All the more reason to tell him." Bianca told her and Kat begrudgingly accepted.

"Deal." Kat said and Bianca stuck out her hand and they shook on it.

"What did I walk in on this time?" Patrick cooed from the window.

"I'm going to leave the two of you alone." Bianca said and left the room, locking Kat's door behind her.

_I'll be around _

_Only if you want me to_

_Be there by your side_

_I'm ready for you_

_So don't be afraid_

Patrick walked into Kat's room just as he had before. This time though, he walked to her vinyl collection and pulled a LP of Hoobastank's self-titled album and put it on her record player. "You really do have a good taste in music." He said to her and she glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, and he smirked at her.

"I'm apologizing. I was wrong and stupid for what I said on the rooftop. I didn't mean that you were easy." He said in his most sincere voice.

"What did you mean then?" She asked him, and he grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. He turned the music up louder and he walked her to her window. Never letting her hand go, he climbed through and she followed.

"Dance with me?" He asked her and he pulled her close to his body, resting a hand on the small of her back, and taking her other in his hand. "I meant that you are one of the most complicated girls I know. You never make anything easy. I broke up with Susie tonight. When she came to the school, that's what I'd wanted to talk about. I've given up playing games Kat." He said to her, turning her around, which surprised her at first.

"Oh really?" She asked, mocking him.

"Really. I also wanted to tell you that this stalking thing, is mutual." He said, flashing his devilish smile.

_Cause I know what you're going through_

_So when you think it's time_

_I'm ready for you_

_Now you seem to be content with_

_A one sided friendship with you I've got to chase_

_Slow down so I can smell the roses_

_But the road you chose is crooked and unpaved_

_My tires are spinning but to no avail_

Patrick leaned into kiss her but, she pulled away from him, and walked to the back side of the terrace. She felt the stray tears falling down her face. This was the one thing she swore she'd never do: cry in front of a man. It was nothing like her but, she just couldn't help it.

The memories flooded her mind. She remembered them dancing in the moonlight at night in their old home. It was their favorite thing to do. Even though she knew the morning was about to dawn upon them, it just hit to close to home. But, she'd never in her life share these thoughts with him.

She felt Patrick inch towards her, and she felt herself pull away from his grasp. She couldn't handle it right now. She still felt his eyes, following her every movement and trying to figure out what was wrong with her. But, he couldn't place it. He ever went over their conversation in his mind, hoping that somewhere he could find what was making her cry.

"Kat, what's going on?" He asked and she said nothing to him. She just walked back into her room and pulled her sweatshirt off, turned out the light and crawled into bed, not even checking to see if he'd left yet.

_I'll be around _

_Only if you want me to_

_Be there by your side_

_I'm ready for you_

_Don't be afraid_

_Cause I know what you're going through_

Patrick Verona was stunned to say the least. He'd never been in a situation like this and he'd never felt like this before either. Her words echoed in his head from when he was eavesdropping on Kat and Bianca. Kat was right about one thing, he didn't care for her like she did him. She thought that she loved in when in return, he loved her. He cared more for her than she did for him, and at times like just now it scared the shit out of him to tell her that.

So, he did like any lover would do. He crawled into her window, and he sat on the floor by the bed and rested his head against the side, listening to the uneven sounds of her breathing and her sobs. She wasn't asleep yet but, she was close. He silently sat there and listened to the steady sounds once she fell asleep. But, he didn't.

He waited until sunrise and he walked over to her desk, grabbing a pen and paper, writing her a note on it.

_Kat: _

_I know what you're thinking, and I know how this looks but, I'm ready for whatever we have. You can't deny it anymore than I can Katarina. We have something that no one else can hold a flame to. I'll see you soon. I think I know what you're going through but I can never be sure until you let me under your skin._

_XoxOx_

_Patrick. _

He left the note on her bedside table, and brushed his lips against her forehead and left her room the way he entered it, but leaving his leather jacket in the spot where he sat all night.

_So when you think it's time_

_I'm ready for you_

_I'm ready for you_

Kat woke-up to a note on her bedside table, and she read it, tears stinging her eyes. She saw his leather jacket lying on her floor, she smiled and picked it up, putting it on her bed and walking into the bathroom that she shared with Bianca. She saw that Bianca was already up, and flat ironing her hair, something that she herself would never do. Kat washed her face, and brushed her teeth and walked back into her room.

She put on her normal clothes, but she felt the weather feeling a little chilly so she did what she knew meant something to any normal girl. She put on his jacket and headed down the stairs, to grab some breakfast. She waited for 20 minutes before she finally decided that was enough.

"Bianca, lets go already." She yelled and after another five minutes Bianca appeared at the foot of the stairs ready to go.

_I'll be around _

_Only if you want me to_

_Be there by your side_

_I'm ready for you_

_I'll be around_

_Cause I know what you're going through_

_So when you think it's time_

_I'm ready for you_

Lunch was getting there painfully slow. Patrick wasn't there in the one class they shared together. She'd really gotten her hopes up. Once lunch got there, she was looking pitiful. She sat under a tree, listening to music and eating silently. She observed everyone outside in the courtyard.

Mandella was sitting beside her, eating silently as well. But, the both of them were stunned when Bianca came over to where they were and yanked Kat's earbuds out of her ears. "He's heading outside right now." She said in her high pitched voice.

Just then he walked outside and Kat's face lit up. She dropped what she was doing and headed in his direction. "I thought you'd find use in that jacket today." He said to her and she smirked at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Memories just flooded my mind and I couldn't shake them. Were you serious?" She asked him and he looked at her.

"About what?" He asked her and she glared at him. He gave her a smirk and pulled her close to him. "I was dead serious Kat. I'm truly sorry for what happened last night. But, I'm not taking it back." He said to her and she feigned a hurt look.

"Why not?" She asked him and he pulled her in closer. Neither of them noticed that the entire courtyard was staring.

"Because that was one of the best kisses I've ever had." He said to her and she met him halfway, their lips connecting. He wrapped his hands around her waist and her hand wrapped around his neck, her fingers getting tangled up in his curly black hair. Faint in the background, Kat heard her sister cheering. But, she ignored it because the feel of his lips felt so good against hers.


End file.
